


Kor'ak Ksakyyak&Av'Is Solo

by ytporo



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/F, Kylo, Ren - Freeform, Star - Freeform, Wars
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 16:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10312907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ytporo/pseuds/ytporo
Summary: Megihlettem egy kicsit szerencsétlenül összerakott Kylo Ren/oc történet irányába, ami egy kicsit különös vonalat vett fel.Két fejezetes, elsőben Kor'ak Ksakyyak, azaz az a bizonyos oc a szereplő. A másodikban pedig kizárásos alapon Av'Is Solo. Na, meg Kylo Ren, mindkétszer.





	1. Kor'ak Ksakyyak

Számított rá, hogy hamar elfogja kapni az Első Rend. Számított rá, sőt, egyenesen tudta.

Kor'ak Ksakyyak az Első Rend ellensége volt, a lázadók egy tagja, egy teherszállító pilótája. De emellett valaha volt jedi, aki még akkor feladta jedi mivoltát, mikor az újjáépíteni tervezett új jedi rend még javában létezett. Tudta irányítani az Erőt, ám az valahogy mindig olyan távol állt tőle. Nem használta az Erőt, csak a pilóta- és manővertudását, ezekre volt szüksége. Az Erőt, bármit, aminek ahhoz köze lehet, hanyagolta. Régen fénykardját is visszaadta Luke-nak, jelképezve, hogy felhagy az Erő kitanulásával, visszalép és egy teljesen más utat jár. Ez volt öt éve. Azután hamarosan elkezdődött a népek szenvedése galaxis-szerte, hála ennek a már pár mondatban is sokszor emlegetett Első Rendnek. A jediket megölték majdnem mind, ezért is tudta, ezért is sejtette, hogy ő, mint Erőhasználó is sorra kerül. Nem félt a haláltól, más miatt félt: társait féltette.

Habár, sose ment a bázisra, sose tudta meg, merre van, pont ez miatt, hogyha elkapják, ne tudják meg tőle, de arcokat, neveket még így is rengeteget tudhatnak meg. Aggódott értük. Meg másokért is persze.

Teherszállítóját befogta vonósugárral egy kisebb csillagromboló, amit még a régi Birodalom idejéből vettek át, most afelé tartott az immáron számára irányíthatatlan hajó. Hátradőlt az ülésében, nézte a pilótafülke ablakán keresztül, hogyan közeledik hajója mind egyre közelebb amaz monstrumhoz, ami mellett egy apró, kis kavicsnak hatott az ő, tényleg nem túl nagy, ütött-kopott, régi járműve. Megsimogatta nosztalgikus hangulatban a kormányt, ez volt a búcsúzó mozdulat tőle, többé ebbe a sokat átélt masinába sem térhet vissza.

Lett volna ideje még vészjelzéseket küldeni a lázadóknak, de nem szerette volna, ha elkapják őket. Kinek akar jót, és kinek rosszat? Jót akar társainak, hogy nem üzen nekik, megvédi őket, nincs is így esély rá, hogy feleslegesen halnának meg. Igen, Kor'ak kifejezetten feleslegesnek tartotta azt, hogy bárki küzdjön érte. Sose küzdött senki a személyéért, nem is akarta hát. Rosszat meg némileg ezzel tehet az Első Rendnek, hiszen az nemcsak pocsékolja őreá az idejét, amivel a lázadók sokat kezdhetnek, de emellett még egy apró hasznot is alig fog tudni nyújtani ennek a féreg bandának. Szerencse, hogy jedinek tanult és ezáltal ismerte a módszert, hogy elméjét nehezen törjék meg. Hogy ez viszont jónak, vagy rossznak fog-e számítani? Ezt még ő sem tudta.

Teherszállítója hangos csattanással landolt a csillagromboló hangárjában. Rohamosztagosok állták körbe kibiztosított fegyverekkel, készülve arra, ha esetleg támadna.

Legyen ellenség, legyen bárki, nem akart ölni. Nem szeretett volna ugyanolyan lenni, mint a többi. Különb akart lenni.

Felállt az ülésből, végigsimította ezt is, majd a rámpához ment, hogy felnyissa és megadja magát. Miközben haladt, mindenen végigsimított. Hiányozni fog neki ez a vén szállító.

Kinyílt a rámpa, megadóan emelte maga elé a kezeit, miközben a fehér páncélosok a közelébe lépkedtek óvatosan, fegyverüket rá szegezve.

 - Nyugalom, nincs nálam fegyver – suttogta, jelezve, hogy felesleges ez a nagy fegyverkezés ellene.

Válaszra sem méltatták, de ez nem érdekelte. Az egyik hozzá közel álló durván oldalba lökte fegyverével, mire majdnem kiköpte a tüdejét, de az egészből csak az arcára egy fél percre ült ki a levegőhiány. Azután rendezte arcvonásait és végre levegőhöz is jutott.

 - Merre? - kérdezte, miközben lelépkedett a rámpáról. Jól megfigyelte a hangárt, még sosem volt csillagrombolón és némileg azért érdekelte. TIE-vadászok, rohamosztagosok, lépegetők. És az egyhangú szürke, fekete és fehér szín keverék mindenütt.

 - Arra – lökte meg az egyik rohamosztagos. Hangja némileg torzítottá lett sisakja miatt.

Kor'ak nem ellenkezve indult el arra, amerre irányították. Néhány szőkésbarna tincse a pilótasisakja alól kilógott, bele a szemébe, ami idegesítette, ezért megállás nélkül próbálta kifújni szeméből. Sikertelenül. Viszont, az őt vezető katonát ez idegesítette és egy idő után rámorrant, hogy fejezze be.

Hamarosan odaértek egy tágabb teremhez, eddig folyosókon meneteltek keresztül. Ott bent összesen két alak volt. Egy alacsony rangú tiszt, meg egy... izé. Így tudta elsőnek magában megfogalmazni, mikor meglátta a fekete köpenyes, ruhás, maszkos alakot. Izé. Ez illett rá. Nem tudni, ki volt, mi volt, nem tudni róla semmit, csakhogy pofáján maszk. Ez illett Kor'ak gondolatában rá. Az izé.

És ekkor az izé elindult felé. Érezte a belőle áradó némileg ingatag, de javarészt a sötét felé hajló Erőt. Az izé egy izé. Bővítette ki a megfogalmazást. Tekintete közben az izé csizmájától a csuklya tetejéig vándorolt oda-vissza. Mikor még előtte állt, akkor is. Még akkor, mikor a maszk miatt torzított, mély, recsegős hangon elküldte a katonát, meg az alacsony rangú tisztet – akkor is csak fel-le cikázott a szeme. Kíváncsi volt az izére. Mitől lett izé az izé?

 - Mondd már meg, mi a francot nézel annyira? - dörrent türelmetlenül reá az izé. Valószínűleg egy ideig türelmesen várhatta, hogy mit akar ez a lázadó-leányzó, de aztán, mikor semmi sem lett, megunta.

Válaszként egy egyszerű fejcsóválást kapott. És ez a fejcsóválás közben látta meg az izé derekára tűzött fénykardot.

Nem volt már kedve agyalni az izén. Rossz érzése lett vele kapcsolatban.

A neve-nincsen, maszkos izé nagyot taszított Kor'akon, hogy induljon meg, pedig nem is szólt, hogy kell.

Kor'akra rájött egy kis agybaj, hogy magában roppant gyerekesen kezdett el gondolkozni. Néha szokott ilyen, mikor veszedelmesen komolyra fordul a helyzet.

Engedelmesen elindult, nyomában a maszkossal, aki egy-egy lökéssel irányította, hogy merre menjen.

Végül odaértek, vagyis megálltak valami ajtó előtt, ahol két rohamosztagos állt. Tisztelegtek az izé előtt, majd arrébb léptek. Kinyitotta az ajtót, és Kor'akban most állt össze a kép. Kirázta a hideg, a gyomra is fordult egyet és még a hegyes, manófülében hangos, minden zajt túlzúgó zúgás keletkezett. Most viszont félt. A kihallgatástól, azaz annak módszerétől, a vallatószéktől, vagy ágytól, attól függ, ki hogy nézi. Ágyhosszúságú, de nem igazán aludhattak volna benne. Legyen inkább vallatószék. Az értelmesebben hangzik.

Egy az eddigieknél is erősebbet taszított a maszkos rajta, mire berepült és a földön eltaknyolt. Az ajtó halkan bezárult mögöttük. Kicsit elszédült, nem tudta, merre van, hol van, forgott vele a világ. Az ütés erejétől eléggé beverte a koponyáját, amit ugyan a még csodamód rajta hagyott pilótasisakja enyhített, de így sem sokat.

Míg magánál nem volt teljesen, addig az izé a vallató...ágyra szíjazta, aztán várta, hogy magához térjen.

Kor'ak nem akart kínvallatást. Nem tudott sokat, és a neveken kívül pár dolgot hajlandó volt elárulni. Hogy nem tudja a bázis helyét. Tudja, hogy nem tudja, szóval értelmetlen a kínzás.

Hamar magánál volt.

 - Egy lehetőséget adok, lázadó, hogy önmagadtól vallj. Hol a lázadó bázisotok? Kik vezetik? Hányan vagytok? Neveket mondj – hallatszott a torzított hangú utasítás. A lány, avagy inkább nő szinte szemrehányóan emelte rá a tekintetét. A neveket ez az, hogy nem akarta elmondani, nem is akarja, és csak követeli az izé.

 - Annyit mondok, amit tudok, hogy nem tudok – válaszolt halkan. - Nem tudom a bázis helyét. Nem jártam ott sosem, direkt amiatt, hogyha esetleg egyszer elkapnátok.

A maszk mélyéről egy halk morranás hangzott.

 - Neveket – sürgette. Talán dolga volt?

Erre már nem felelt, makacs arcot vágva bámult fel a plafonra. Egészen addig, míg egy kéz nem került a látóterébe. Ha nem lett volna jedinek tanuló valamikor, akkor csak bámulna, hogy mit akar a fejétől egy fekete kesztyűt kéz, de így viszont túlontúl jól tudta. Az emlékeit akarta megtudni. A neveket. Amennyire csak tudta, mentálisan leblokkolta elméjét.

Miközben ezen ügyeskedett, felmerült benne, vajon miért nem említi az izé azt, hogy ő, Kor'ak Ksakyyak Erőhasználó? Csak érzi, vagy nem?

Ekkor, mintha egy dióhéját akarná valaki fogpiszkálóval feltörni, olyasmit érzett az agyában. Erőlködött, hogy a nem legerősebb védelmet fent tartsa elméjén, arca eltorzult az erőlködéstől.

 - Jobban teszed, ha feladod – hangzott a fenyegető tónusú, recsegős beszéd a füle mellől, amitől kirázta a hideg.

Most mutatkozott meg, hogy hosszú ideje nem gyakorolta az Erő használatát, mentális védelme rövid életűnek bizonyult, így hamarosan a keresett információ a maszkos birtokában volt.

 - Különös. Mit titkolsz, lázadó? - kérdezte, miután minden egyes névhez hozzájutott. Kor'ak egész feje, elméje hasogatott. Megviselte a „küzdelem”. Viszont, a kérdés hallatán felnézett a vallató...izé mellett álló maszkjára furcsállkozva. Ő aztán nem titkolt semmit. Nem volt mit titkolnia. Tekintetéből sütött, hogy sült bolondnak nézi most a maszkost. Az elméjében lévő információkért dúló harc fáradalmait is elfeledte egy pillanatra. Vajon milyen lehet egy izé? Arcán látszott, valami kérdés ütötte fel benne a fejét, miközben a maszknak fekete szemrészére meredt. Az izének van szeme, ha van szemrész a maszkon. Eddig megvan.

 - Nem titkolok semmit. Amit titkolni akartam, már megtudtad – suttogta végül, és tekintetét újra a plafonra emelte.

Ám a ténylegesen őszinte válasz nem érdekelte a szemmel rendelkező izét, újra elkezdett kutatni a nő elméjében. Ami már az előzőeknél is erősebb, fájdalmasabb kínokat váltott ki nála, amiket már ordítás nélkül nem tudott hagyni.

Emlékek tódultak fel szeme előtt, majd mintha kiszaggatták volna őket, úgy jött helyükre a következő, a következő, és így tovább... Egészen addig, míg valami Kor'ak által sem ismert akadályba ütközött.

Mintha a maszk alól egy nagyon halk morranás hallatszott volna – ennyi volt a Ksakyyak család sarjának egyetlen másodpercnyi pihenője -, majd újból nekiveselkedett az elme feltárásának. A nő már egyre nehezebben bírta mindezt a megterhelést fizikailag, izzadt, köhögött, szíve hevesen vert, a levegőt alig bírta venni, hangja berekedt, már ordítani se tudott, szeméből a fájdalom okozta könnyek kiszáradtak, s szemei szinte már kiguvadva meredtek még mindig a plafonra. De az izé nem pihent. Tudni akarta, bármi áron. Aztán megtörtént a várva várt – csoda? - dolog, és megtudta. Amit talán sosem akart. Sem ő, sem senki talán.

A maszkos alak hirtelen tántorodott hátra, majd nekidőlt a falnak és lecsúszva a földre leült.

A nő pedig élete utolsó perceit élve félig lehunyt szemmel nézte azt, aki olyan dolgot tárt fel előtte, amit nem is tudott, hogy tud. Jobb nem tudni a tudottakat is, nem?

Feje oldalra billenve, erőtlenül pihent a fémlapon, teste ernyedt volt, szíve egyre gyengülve pumpálta a vért a testének. Feje hasogatását annak zsibbadása elnyomta, csak tompa lüktetés maradt, melyen a hangok sem szűrődtek át.

Míg az ő légzése végre kezdett nyugovóra térni, addig a kínzójáé éppen ellenkezőleg járt el, roppantul felgyorsult. Maszkja eltorzítva adta vissza azt, ahogyan a levegőt kapkodta. Kor'ak nem értette, egy ismeretlen izét miért zaklat fel más elzárt elméjében rejlő, régi, fájdalmas emlék?

Hamar választ kapott, mikor az izé levette maszkját. Akkor értette meg.

 

_Még az Első Rend felemelkedése előtt kezdődött minden, mikor jedi tanoncként szerelmes lett egy vele körülbelül egykorú ugyancsak tanoncba. Nem tudta, vajon Luke hogyan viszonyulna hozzá, vagy szabad-e, ezért inkább mélyen elzárta a titkát magában, nem szólt róla senkinek. Érzelmei elrejtésében ügyes volt, de nem annyira, hogy ezt pont az a bizonyos személy ne vegye észre. Meg úgy mindenki. Persze mindenki tudta, ez igaz, de nyílt titokként kezelték. Tehát csak Kor'ak nem tudott róla, hogy tudnak. Na, meg az a bizonyos személy, aki irányába a szerelme irányult: Ben Solo._

_Nem volt a fiú valami vonzó azzal a különös arcszerkezetével, Kor'ak sosem tagadta, nem is akarta, de volt valami, ami mégis megfogta a fiúban, de arra sosem jött rá, hogy mi._

_Ám arra meg még inkább nem jött rá, mi vezényelte ezt a fiút, aki még eddig a nevét sem tudta, hogy érdeklődni kezdjék felőle. Egyre többször kereste a társaságát. Egyre többet beszéltek._

_Nos, hogy mi lett a vége? Egyértelmű: mintha csak a nagy regényekben írták volna meg, Luke beleegyezett és ők aztán együtt voltak._

_De nem sokáig._

_Hamarosan ugyanis híre jött az Első Rend felbukkanásának. Kor'akban ekkor fogalmazódott meg valami, ami elszólította a jedi élettől, ami miatt ott hagyott mindent és mindenkit, hogy a lázadók egy pilótája legyen. Ekkoriban történt az, hogy Luke-nak a fénykardját visszaadta._

_Egyedül Bent nem akarta otthagyni, ám azután a fiút Coruscantra küldte Luke három hónapra, részben, hogy szokja a szerelme nélküli létet, meg valami titkos ok miatt, amit ő sosem tudott meg, elzárkózott a jediktől, az Erőtől._

_A lázadók vezetője Leila Organa Hercegnő volt. Ő volt a második, aki megtudta a leendő unokája születését. Rajta kívül csak Luke tudott a dologról. Nagyon nem örült neki, félt valamitől, amit akkor még Kor'ak nem értett, de aztán a Skywalker családnak utánanézett, akkor már tudta, mi az aggodalom oka._

_Valami okból kifolyólag Bennek soha sem szóltak a gyermekéről, akit aztán az anyja, Kor'ak elvitt a Tatooine-ra. A kezdetek innen indultak. A kezdetnek pedig legyen hát vége. Gondolta. Így a kis leányzó, Av'Is Solo hamarosan rabszolgaként tengődött a sivatagbolygón úgy, hogy mindenki emlékét eredeti származásáról kitörölték._

 

A személy, aki a fal tövében ücsörgött, ugyanaz a személy volt, mint pár évvel ezelőtt. Bár látása a kimerültségtől kezdett homályosulni, azt a jellegzetes, egyedi, nem csinos, de számára mégis vonzó arcot felismerte. Még így is annak találta. Minden rossz ellenére.

Mondani akart valamit, de hangja nem volt, ereje sem, annyi sem, hogy a kisujját megmozdítsa. Csak bámulta őt, egyre üvegesebbé váló tekintettel.

Vajon véletlen, hogy így alakult? Hogy az ő élete vége pont azzal ér véget, hogy olyan személyt lát utoljára, aki az ő számára az életet jelentette?

Nem, nem véletlen, biztos volt benne.

Elmosolyodott. Eljött a vég számára.

Milyen szívesen megsimogatná, megcirógatná azt a most izzadt, idegességtől feszült arcot. Milyen szívesen mondana neki bármit, valamit.

Helyette ezen a fémvackon fekszik, miközben mindjárt meghal.

Nem félt. Elmúlt az is, amit a Kylo Rennek elnevezett, avagy őáltala izének hívott személy okozott.

A bajtársai erősek, nem tudott meg sokkal többet az Első Rend, mint eddig.

Kifognak tartani. Ő már nem.

Csak egyszer tekintene rá. Csak egyszer láthatná újra, utoljára.

Egy keserű érzésekkel telt, sötét tekintet nézte, mikor az utolsó lélegzetvételt vette, s fújta ki.

Egy kívánsága teljesült még, az nézett rá, aki nem az izé, hanem aki a számára Valaki volt. Az Egyetlen, aki jelentett valamit.

Egy utolsó gondolat még elhaló tudatába befészkelte magát: a lánya hasonlít az apjára.

Majd soha többé semmi. Megszűnt létezni. Csak teste maradt ott, valamint a maga után hagyott, érzelmileg teljesen összezavarodott férfit. És a lánya, aki valahol a Tatooine sivatagában vagy él, vagy nem.

A sötét tekintet egy utolsó reményt remélve felcsillant. A lánya. Kell neki.

 


	2. Av'Is Solo

Szomjasan, éhesen baktatott a végtelennek tűnő homokban, pedig csak pár méterre kellett minden létesítménytől távolabb mennie. Egyre jobban fújt a szél, jelezvén, közeleg egy szép, nagy homokvihar. És neki is ilyenkor kell a gazdája egy cikkét elhagynia. Mintha tűt keresne a szénakazalban, mégis hol keresse? Az irányt, amelyen haladt a város felé, tudta, tehát ott indult el, de egyszerűen se híre, se hamva a keresett dolognak.

Ez így nem lesz jó, gondolta, jogosan. Ha nem lesz meg, akár ki is végezhetik, amit senki épeszű ember nem akart. Főképp nem egy alig tíz éves gyermek.

Szusszant egyet, szája elé csavarta a homok ellen védő sálat, szemébe húzta a vastagüvegű szemvédőt, hogy a süvítő homok ne bántsa szemét, és folytatta a keresést.

A forró, egyre erősebben fújó szélnek hála már alig látott valamit, haladni sem tudott, már abban sem volt biztos, merre tart, vagy merről jött.

Homokviharban nem okos dolog kint tartózkodni, ezt ő is tudta nagyon jól, de a szükség az szükség. Legalábbis addig így gondolta, míg teljes erejében le nem csapott a homokvihar és arrébb nem fújta, majd ledobta a felkavarodott homokba. Kezét fejére szorította, úgy próbálta elérni, hogy a tomboló vihar ne az összes levegőjét szippantsa el, hanem hagyjon neki is.

Sötét haja a szél erejének megfelelően összevissza lebegett a szélben. A homok beette magát mindenébe. De legalább jutott neki levegő.

Aztán, ahogy jött, úgy múlt el. A nagy zaj után a hirtelen jött csend szinte kísértetiesen hatott annak, aki még sosem volt homokviharban.

Homokot köpködte, prüszkölve, tisztítva ki ruháiból ült fel. Hajából közben rázta kifelé az oda nem való rengeteg homokszemcsét.

És akkor megpillantotta. Amit keresett, ott volt előtte fél méterre. Megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott fel, nagyon örült, hogy megvan, a gazdája nem fogja megöletni.

Felkapta a fehér vászonba csomagolt, meglepő mód még épségben lévő élelmiszert, majd vidáman indult el a távolban látszó, koszos épületek felé.

A gazdája, egy bizonyos Grtezdü hutt volt. Nem számított valami nagy vezéregyéniségnek, de a befolyási köre megvolt. Ha elakart érni valamit, elérte minden gond nélkül. Értelmetlen dolgokra nem költ, nem szórja vagyonát, csakis számára értelmesnek ítélt dolgokat vesz meg. A rabszolgák is számára dolgok voltak. Csakis kisgyermek rabszolgákat szeret venni, azokat úgy nevelik fel, hogy az ő szolgái. Így került hozzá majdnem tíz éve ez a lányka is. Kicsit önfejű, kicsit bohókás, de a rábízott munkát tökéletesen hajtotta végre. Mindig. Ez miatt a hutt kedvelte a lányt, ami abban mutatkozott meg, néha rengeteg lakomájából néhány morzsát hajlandó volt odavetni a kis sötét hajú gyermeknek.

Az élelmet a lány sikeresen eltudta juttatni a hutthoz, ez is azt mutatta, hogy még egy homokvihar sem árthat Av'Is Solónak. Az utóbbi nevét nem hangoztatta, miután a hutt ráförmedt, hogy idevonzza a pénzét elvevő birodalmiakat a végén. Így hát, Av'Is hallgatva gazdájára, sosem említette vezetéknevét. Bár, igaz, nem értette, miért nem szabad? De sosem kérdezte. A jó rabszolga soha sem kérdez vissza, csak teljesíti gazdája parancsait, és örül, ha kap enni, inni. Av'Is örült is.

Újabb pár morzsa jutott neki a megtalált, igencsak ízletes ételből, amit hálásan fogadott el. A jó rabszolga hálás minden egyes betevő falatért, a jutalom pedig... egyfajta kitüntetés. Av'Ist úgymond kitüntetés érte. Örült neki. Büszke volt önmagára, hiszen kis senkiként került erre a bolygóra, ahogy Grtezdü mondta, senkik kölykeként, és a huttnak hála már nem csak egy kis névtelen senki a nagy semmiben, hanem egy kitüntetett rabszolgája Grtezdünek, a huttnak.

Ám, valami rossz érzés kerítette hatalmába. Valami elemi, ami mélyről tört elő benne, mintegy figyelmeztetőleg: fuss. Zsigereiben érezte, futnia kellene. Nem tudta, mi elől, mi miatt, hová, csak el. Elbújni valami rettenetes elől, valami kikerülhetetlen rossz elől, ami elől nem lehet. El kellene tűnnie, neki, Av'Isnek Av'Isként nem is kellene léteznie, főképp nem Solóként.

Nem mozdult ennek ellenére. Ő a hutt tulajdona. Levadásszák, ha valami bolond megérzésre hagyatkozva futna ki a világba. Egyedüli helye, ahol nem egyedül van, az itt van a hutt mellett.

Nem igaz, érezte. De honnan jött ez az érzés? Annyira zavarta elméjét, annyira nem hagyta békén ez a minden porcikájába befészkelődő érzés, hogy a jutalommorzsák felcsócsálása után elvonult.

Egyetlen dolog maradt rá az őt idehozó személytől. Elővette a kis fekete kockát, amit eddig hiába bámult mereven, sosem kapcsolt be. Ami sosem működött, ő mégis megőrizte. És amiből most kékes derengés tört elő. A kékes derengésben egy kékes nő állt, bár ennek ellenére a színek kivehetőek voltak.

A nő megszólalt:

 - Av'Is Solo. Te egy igazi Solo vagy, egy Solo vére és egy senkié. A bolygóra a számkivetetteket szokták vinni, akiket nem tartanak újszülöttként alkalmasnak az életre, vagy bújtatni. Te bújtatás miatt lettél odavíve. Valamit: benned van a kezdetnek a vége. Véred története itt kezdődött. Itt kell véget érnie. Itt van a te végzeted – mondta a nő, akit megcsodált a lány. Ki ő? Mit akar ez az egész jelenteni? - Hamarosan megtudod, mit jelent ez, amit mondtam. Ha kulcsszónak hallod azt a nevet, hogy Kor'ak Ksakyyak, akkor elkezdődik a kezdet helyén a kezdet vége végérvényesen. Ez a név az én nevem. Ne hagyd el a bolygót semmi áron sem, Av'Is Solo. - És ezzel megszűnt a kék derengés, eltűnt a nő.

El nem tudta képzelni, mi lehetett ez, de közben már bensőjében egy roppant rossz érzés kezdett terjengeni, ami lassan rosszullétet is okozott nála.

Ki ő, miért ilyen fontos ez a Solo név? Av'Is nem értette, össze volt zavarodva.

Ekkor megérezte, hogy valami érkezett a bolygóra. Valami, ami kiváltotta nála mindezt a rossz érzést. Ez már nem szimplán rossz, valami borzalmat akart jelezni.

Érezte, valami szinte súgta neki, csak őt keresik.

Nem tellett bele sok idő, két furcsa, fehér páncélos alak csörtetett rongyokból épített kis lakhelyébe be. Semmit nem szóltak, karon ragadták, ráncigálták, majd arccal a földre dobták. Vér tódult a szájába, egyik hátsó fogának annyi. Négykézlábra tápászkodott, vérét, s fogát kiköpte a homokba, majd felnézett.

Különös csődület gyűlt össze. Hallott már róluk a gazdájától, az Első Rend, vagy ahogy a hutt nevezte egyszerűen: birodalmiak. Azok jöttek ő érte. De miért?

Ki ő? Miért ilyen fontos? Mit jelent ez az egész Solo dolog?

Semmit nem értett, félt. Elsőnek a rossz érzés, ami mostanra már egész lényét átjárta, a nő és annak üzenete – ki ő, mi a fene volt ez az üzenési forma?, kérdezte magában -, majd az idecsődült fehér páncélosok, harcra készített űrhajók, siklók, meg valami fura, fekete figura. Mint egy halálmadár.

A kezdet vége. Ismétlődött fejében ez a mondatrész. Talán a fickó, mert biztosan az, a halált hozza magával? Hogy a számára ismeretlen Solo dolog miatt végezzen vele? Akkor a kezdetnek tényleg vége. Megszületett, elkezdődött az élete, meghal, véget ér. Egész logikusnak tűnt számára. Csak a nevet kellett még helyretennie magában. Meg az érthetetlen rossz érzést.

 - Av'Is Solo, érted jöttem, hogy elvigyelek – lépett előre a halálmadár, legalábbis ruhája és maszkjának kombója ilyesmi képet alkotott róla. Különös, eltorzult, recsegős hangja volt. Av'Ist kezdte ez a Solo dolog idegelni. Arcán meglátszott, ahogy kissé mogorván összevonta szemöldökét és dühödten nézett rá.

 - Nem tudom, mit akar, nem is érdekel, a gazdám tulajdona vagyok, ide tartozok – felelte szinte azonnal a lány és komolyan is gondolta. Nem akart elmenni. A nő üzenete, a rossz érzés... Mindkettő marasztalta.

 - Én vagyok az apád – válaszolta a halálmadár minden körültekintést mellőzve. - Az anyád pedig Kor'ak Ksakyyak volt – tette hozzá még.

A kezdet vége. Tehát tényleg itt van. Már csak azt kellene tudni, mire utal konkrétan.

 - Az apám? - kérdezett vissza, szemöldökét felvonta. Hitt is neki, meg nem is. Nem igazán érdekelte a családja. Őt ez a Solo dolog érdekelte. - Nem érdekel. - Szemét összehúzva próbált átlátni a maszkos maszkjának szemrészén, de az nem engedett. - Nem is fog, kedves halálmadár.

Mintha a maszkos meghökkent volna. Nem látszott semmi olyan mozdulat, ő mégis érezte. Érezte a csalódottságot, a szomorúságot, a kergetett, felhagyott reményt. Mindent érzett, amit a halálmadár is. Lehet, mert az apja, és azért? Sose hallott még senkitől ilyenről.

Kicsit megsajnálta az érzelmileg súlyosan terhelt fickót, apának esze ágában sem lett volna nevezni. Szánta, de nem bánta, amit mondott. Mindig is szerette kimondani, amit gondolt, így volt ez most is.

 - Halálmadár? - kérdezett vissza amaz végül halkan. Az érzelmeit lassan elcsitította. Aztán kezdett más gyülemleni fel benne. Harag. Utálat. Gyűlölet. De nem ő iránta, hanem az a bizonyos Kor'ak irányába. Av'Is még mindig érezte, amit a maszkos. A maszkos valami tettéért iszonyatos dühöt érzett a nő irányába, valami olyat, amitől még a szőr is felállt a lány hátán és több lépést hátrált. Elemi erejű volt. Mégis igazán csak ő érezte. A többiek csak a maszkos üvöltését hallották, majd a különös, vörösen vibráló, háromágú kardjával tett tönkre egy-két dolgot.

Av'Is okosabb volt. Ha dühös volt, akkor kis gyíkokat, vagy egyéb kisebb sivatagban élő lényeket boncolt fel. Ha ő szenved, szenvedjen más is. Tanította ezt neki még a gazdája, aminek eleget is tett.

Viszont most más volt a helyzet. Ő nem szenvedett, más mégis. Legalábbis így tűnt egyelőre.

A férfi lassan lenyugodott, kardját eltette, helyette visszafordult a szenvtelenül néző, őrá meglepően hasonlító lány. Alaposabban végigmérte maszkja rejteke mögül. Anyjától egyedül arcának kissé kerekded formáját örökölte. Orra anyja vérének hála nem lett olyan ronda, mint az övé. Kylo Ren eléggé tisztában volt vele, hogy nem túl szép a feje, de ezt eszében sem volt hangoztatni. A lánynak szeme formája, füle formája, még haja beállása, színe is az övé volt. Az anyjából alig maradt örökség a gyermek kinézetében.

Maga sem tudta, miben reménykedett, miért éledt fel benne a remény, mely ide vezette, amint magához tért az enyhe sokkból. Nem volt már neki senkije. Nem is kellett neki senki. Mégis, a lányát akarta. Nem úgy, mint tulajdont. Nem úgy, mint rabszolga. Csak, mint a lánya. Aki ő mellette van, miközben ő az Első Rendet a sok barom ellenállóval szemben a galaxis érdekében sikerre vezeti. Azt akarta, hogy a Legfőbb Vezér elismerje a lányt, tanítványává tegye, szolgálja az Első Rendet. Így élhetne a lány, egyszerűen, mégis sokkal biztosabb közegben, környezetben, mint ezen a nyavalyás homokbolygón. Néha csodálkozott is rajta, miért nem ide száműzik a melegeket? Elvolnának a homokkal.

Érezte, hogy a lányát hidegen hagyja mindaz, amit ő érez. Csak szánalmat érzett őiránta. A saját lánya. Fájdalom hasított szívébe, olyan, amit nagyon régen érzett. Olyat, amit azt hitte, megtanult kezelni. Habár, akkoriban még nem volt tudomása arról, hogy lánya van, vagy lesz. Akkor, régen minden másabb volt. Ő elakarta hozni a békés időszakot, amikor egy biztos, erős vezér tartja össze a galaxist. Megértette, hogy sok nép nem fogadta örömmel. Nem érdekelte. Egyszerűen más, idegen népek sorsa cseppet sem izgatta, miért kellene, hogy így legyen, mindig is így volt vele.

De most, hosszú ideje először egy személy sorsa, élete érdekelte. Foglalkoztatta. Valahol, mélyen, önmaga előtt is szánt szándékkal titkolva apai szeretetet érzett. Vagy olyasmit. A remény sugara ébredt fel nála. A reményé, mely a lányával függ össze, mégis akár, ha nagyon erőssé válik, a fény felé sodri őt.

De a lányt nem érdekelte. Tett rá magasból. Minden reményét, ami volt, eldobta. Hibáztatta érte Luke-ot, Leilát, Hant, de legfőképpen Kor'akot. Ő titkolta el végső soron, ő hozta erre a nyamvadt helyre a gyermekét. Meggyűlölte véglegesen Kor'akot.

De kezdte a lányát is. Ha nincs vele, nincs érte, ne legyen senkiért se. Főképp ne senkié.

Fájdalomhullám követett fájdalomhullámot. A gondolata, amit tenni készült, fájt neki. Iszonyatosan. Mégis megtette. A lányáért. Önmagáért. Az Első Rendért.

Előrenyújtotta kezét, az Erőn keresztül torkon ragadta a kislányt. Szíve szerint abbahagyta volna, de valami irányította. Vagy inkább valaki. A dühe is. De emellett Snoke is. Nem hagyhatta elveszni leghűbb kutyáját. Tudta ezt jól Kylo Ren. Egykor Ben Solo, ki már nem élt benne igazán, csak mélyen, mely képes lett volna előtörni újra, ha Kor'ak Ksakyyak nem ezt csinálja a gyermekével. Az Ő gyermekével!

És közben nem is sejtette, hogy mindezt Snoke irányította így. Még jobban a sötét oldalhoz láncolta a fiút. A fiút, aki most saját tulajdon gyermekét szándékozta kivégezni. Ahogy a gyermek lába járása egyre csak lassult, úgy kezdett a fájdalom enyhülni egyfajta fájdalmas beletörődésbe.

 - Egy hibád volt csak, Av'Is Solo. Hogy Solónak születtél – suttogta halkan, amit bár mindenki hallott, mégsem reagáltak.

Mikor már csak élettelen testet fogott az Erővel, ledobta a földre. Nézte, nézte egy darabig. Végül sarkon fordult, elakarta hagyni, elakarta felejteni a múltját. Kor'akot, Av'Ist. Tatooine-t. Mindent.

Otthagyta Tatooine-t, és egy újabb, nagy darab halt meg Ben Solóból.

 


End file.
